Talk Dirty to Me
by thatonegeek1234
Summary: It all revolves around a song... Kinda... How cliché can I get? BBRAE one-shot... Pretty crappy...


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR JASON DERULO'S "TALK DIRTY TO ME"**

Gross. Actually, gross was an understatement. Everyone felt repulsing. Plasmus will do that to you. And they had to sit in a car together.

Raven was probably the one who least wanted to be in there. She was sick of feeling like this and wanted to teleport home to take a shower before anyone else got home. One thing held her back.

The changeling next to her. They had been going out for a few weeks now, secretly until they knew something was real to avoid scrutiny, and they were in the, as many people call, "honeymoon phase". They spent quite a bit of time with each other. What looked like to the rest of the team as them spending a lot of time in their rooms were actually conversations, quiet time and the occasional make out session. Yes, they were dating. They had their few places on the outskirts of town where they had a few dates.

In fact, they had recently been talking about letting the news to the others since things were looking up.

Cyborg was driving, since he refused to let anyone touch his "baby". If it wasn't for their leader next to him telling him to take a big dose of suck it up, they would be finding other means of transportation. In the back, the last three members were crammed into the back, dreaming of taking a shower. Al of the sudden, there was a very loud squeal coming from the alien next to Beast Boy. Cyborg let out a yelp of surprise as he slightly lost control of the car.

"What the hell, Star?" Cyborg yelled, still trying to regain his composure.

"Please do the turning up of the music! This is a wonderful song!" Her face behind a thick layer of goo was the face of delight. Robin slowly turned up the stereo only to hear a song that she wouldn't understand but would love because of the upbeat of it.

Talk Dirty to Me.

Raven groaned. Beast Boy leaned against her subtly for comfort. He knew Raven hated all things mainstream.

"Uh, Star, do you even know what they're talking about?" Beast Boy asked cautiously. She smiled even larger, which surprised him because he didn't think that was possible.

"Of course! He is talking about the lovely people he has met in his travels!" Beast Boy put an unsure look on his face. Well, she was partially correct. "Am I correct?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy couldn't make any words come out. He looked over at Raven for a hint to what to say to her. She shrugged in response.

"Sort of," the truly fearless leader spoke up. "He's talking about girls, specifically, that, um… He may have…" Even the boyfriend of the alien was fumbling.

"That he has had sex with," the no-shame Cyborg stated, not bothered by the song. In fact, he turned it up. He was tired of hearing the uncomfortable conversation about some song that sounded great on his tricked out stereo system.

Fair enough to say that they were all quiet the rest of the way home.

About a week later, Beast Boy was walking to his girlfriend's room. They were still planning on how to tell the rest of the team, but they were more avoiding the subject more than anything. Beast Boy knew Raven would probably not be too fond of the whole team knowing too much. He would like it though, because he finally wouldn't be hiding anything from his friends.

He walked into Raven's room, not bothering to knock. They had agreed that it would give others a place to question why he was there. When he walked in, he saw his girlfriend hovering in a meditative state. He chuckled. If only he got a dime every time he walked in and saw that sight… The strange thing was, she had her earbuds in connected to an MP3 player. He had seen it a few times, but he could never imagine what she could be listening to.

He silently crept over to where she was and used his excellent hearing. He mentally pat himself on the back for his animal senses. He leaned in closer to get a good listen. The closer he got he could hear a slight beat. Odd. He leaned in closer.

_… __words of my songs… No habla ingles…_

No way.

_Talk dirty to me…_

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He busted out laughing. Raven yelped as she fell from her position in the air.

"What the hell?!" Raven picked herself up, grabbed her MP3 player off the floor, and moved over to him quicker than humanly possible. He gulped. He was in deep shit. "What do you think you're doing?" The he remembered what he heard and laughed again.

"You were totally listening to 'Talk Dirty'!" He said before rolling back onto his side to laugh more. She blushed for a quick moment before she reached down to slap him.

"Raven?" Robin's voice came from the other side of the door. The couple paled.

"Is everything alright, friend? We heard the screaming. Who is in there with you?" Starfire's voice came too. Raven glared at the green person before her. He was officially in the dog house.

Suddenly, the door slid open.

"Raven?" The tall alien entered. She saw Beast Boy on the floor and Raven towering over him. Robin walked in behind her and took in the sight as well. They all sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Star finally broke the silence.

"Why is friend Beast Boy in here with you? And why is he on the floor?" Raven's powers took a trip and unplugged her earbuds from her MP3, loudly and proudly playing the song she had been listening to.

Feeling very flustered, Raven teleported out of her room. Beast Boy sat for a moment longer than turned sheepish.

"Would you believe this is a dream?" He asked questioningly. Robin narrowed his eyes at him. That move alone made him confess.

Raven entered the tower again at two in the morning. She went to all her favorite places in hopes to avoid the tower for as long as possible. She immediately teleported to her room. She saw the sight of Beast Boy asleep on her bed. She knew he was waiting for her, and also took it as a sign as he had told everyone.

She climbed next to him and snuggled up to him. He woke up and looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"I know. It's okay." She said. He understood immediately.

"I'm sorry. I told them everything," he said, sitting up a bit. She sat up with him.

"How'd they take it?" She was wondering her sanity at this point. He looked at her, genuinely.

"Fine, they get it. You missed some mockery, but not as bad as I thought there would be."

She looked at him right back. Soon, they were leaning in. They met and filled their lips with passion. Raven took him back onto the bed in a heated make out session. There were hands roaming, lips moving and hormones being produced.

Beast Boy separated his lips from hers and pressed his cheek against hers.

Softly, he whispered, "Talk dirty to me."

**This would be a product of me listening to "Talk Dirty to Me" all day while cleaning… Next chapter of Great Adventure is coming, I promise. At least I'm not into cliff hangers… **

**Review?**


End file.
